


Welcome to Spiral Island

by EmberRayneStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Cat Magnus Bane, Deer Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Lightwood Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm
Summary: Seeking a better life, Alec moves to Spiral Island and meets a beautiful golden eyed cat.OR: Malec (and friends) in an Animal Crossing inspired world.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 44
Kudos: 29





	1. The Deer and the Golden Eyed Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NvrLndBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts).



> This is an animal crossing inspired world, but also breaks a lot of its rules. Cause why not?
> 
> I was hugely inspired by emijanelle's amazing [Alec fanart](https://www.redbubble.com/i/art-print/Alec-Lightwood-Animal-Crossing-Style-by-emijanelle/46226341.1G4ZT). Please check out her redbubble shop and all her great art! 
> 
> The beautiful moodboard is courtesy of the very talented Lottie [(SoWrongItsLottie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie). Thanks so much for the art, the inspiration, and all your help in making this story happen!
> 
> This story is a birthday gift for the wonderful Bastian [(nvrlndboi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi). The happiest of birthdays to you, you incredible, kind, creative genius. I hope it’s as amazing of a day as you deserve. I’m so lucky to have such a fantastic friend. Sending love and hugs! All the best, buddy!
> 
> And, as always, thanks you to all the lovelies over at the Hunter’s Moon! Thanks for sprinting with me and cheering me on. Thank you all for being so wonderful!

_Our Story Begins…_

“This is your captain. We’re almost to Spiral Island, so please prepare for landing.” The seaplane radio buzzed. “Return your seat to the upright position and make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened.”

Alec leaned forward in his seat, peeking out the seaplane window. He caught glimpses of the island below as they flew overhead. Only a handful of structures scattered between the lush greenery of numerous trees. He noticed there were some patches of colourful flowers that had been carefully planted, though only a few.

It was fairly basic, clearly still a developing island, but also reflected the care that was being put into that process. It looked peaceful and warm. And like a good home.

Alec’s antler bumped against the window frame as he tried to lean too far forward. He sat back, feeling the seaplane begin it’s descend to the water.

Alec stepped out of the airport, his hooves clicking against the wood of the dock. Readjusting his quiver, he saw a green ram standing at the shore’s edge, a pleasant smile on his face.

“Hello.” The ram greeted, extending his own hooves in welcome to the deer. “And welcome to Spiral Island.”

“Hi.” Alec answered reservedly, but not unfriendly.

“I’m Ragnor.” The ram continued. “And you must be Alec. We’ve been expecting you.” He explained.

“Our little group has been working hard on preparing the island. Improving it to make it into a good home for everyone. We were so excited to hear that you were planning to move here. That our hard work has been paying off and word of our little corner of paradise is starting to get out.” He smiled.

“In fact, we’ve been so hard at work that the one who was supposed to be greeting you got held up in wrapping up a project. We’re going to be building a bridge, and he needed to finalize the construction order.” He explained. “So, I’m filling in until he’s done. Can I offer you a tour of our budding island?” He offered.

Alec nodded. “I’d appreciate it.”

They walked together at a casual pace, Ragnor taking time to point out various spots of interest or future design aspirations. As Alec had concluded from his overhead glance, there were still only a handful of buildings that had been constructed so far.

“And over here is our shop.” He said, gesturing to a small building bearing a sign that read _Cranny DuMort_. Through the window, Alec could see a fanged white tiger, a heavy scowl on his face as he worked. “Raphael currently runs it on his own. He can come off as a bit of a grumpy-puss, but don’t let that scare you off. He’s harmless.” He chuckled. “Eventually, we’re planning to expand it into a much bigger space. Allow us to stock a much larger variety of products every day. We just need to make a big more money and get Raphael some help first.”

Alec nodded, noting the information.

Ragnor next pointed out the museum, explaining that he spent most of his time curating it.

“There are only a few specimens on display so far, but my plan is to fill it with an example of every variety of creature that can be found in our ecosystem.” He explained proudly. “Still a ways to go but, just like the rest of the island, we’ll work hard until we get there.”

Ragnor led Alec to a central plaza, gesturing to a large structure. “And this is our resident services. You can find Catarina here most days, happy to help with many of your island needs. Many hands make for quick work.” He laughed at his own private joke, cracking open the front door and waving to the figure inside. A smiling blue octopus waved a white tipped arm cheerfully in response.

“Is this where you register for a plot of land? And for building a house on it?” Alec asked.

“Yes, you’d take care of that here.” Ragnor replied. “Though, that actually falls under construction, so for that you’d want to speak to-”

“Who are _you_?” A new voice came from nearby.

Alec turned to find a beautiful golden eyed cat smiling at him.

“Oh there you are.” Ragnor said, completely unfazed by the new arrival’s sudden appearance.

“I’m Magnus. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” The cat said, an eager grin on his face. “

“A-Alec.” He replied, wondering why he was suddenly struggling so hard to respond.

“Alec is our new resident.” Ragnor explained.

“Well, this is pleasant news indeed.” Magnus replied, grinning even wider, his golden eyes never looking away from Alec’s.

“I was just about to finish up the tour.” Ragnor said, looking between the pair and smiling to himself. “But, now that you’ve finished your task, did you want to take over? Help Alec get settled in?” He suggested. “I should be getting back to the museum, after all.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Magnus purred, his gaze still unmoving.

Still surprised by his own flustered reaction, Alec was further embarrassed to find himself even more nervous when Ragnor left them alone. Magnus was still smiling at him and Alec found himself having to fight to think straight. And yet, when Magnus finally broke their eye contact, turning to lead them forward, he found himself not relieved but longing for more.

“It’s my understanding you’re staying at the campsite for now?” Magnus asked as they walked. “I hope you’re not undecided to if you’re staying on Spiral.” He added when Alec nodded.

“No, I’m staying.” Alec assured him. “I just need to get a few things sorted out first.”

“Excellent.” Magnus said, his golden eyes sparkling as he smiled brightly at Alec. “I’m all too pleased to have such a lovely new neighbour.”

And Alec felt his heart fluttering again.

He was relieved to spot the campsite not far away from them, saving him the struggle of constructing some logical semblance of a response. Instead, he was able to change the subject. “This is the campsite?”

“It is indeed!” Magnus replied. “I hope you’ll find it a comfortable spot during your transition.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” Alec replied, sliding his quiver off his shoulder and rummaging inside. After a moment, he pulled out a leaf. Standing before the campsite, he threw down the leaf, watching as it transformed into a tent. Satisfied, he turned back to Magnus. “I uh-” He started, gesturing to the tent behind him and finding himself nervous again. “I should probably go get set up for the night.”

“Of course.” Magnus replied, still smiling. He laughed. “And I supposed I really should go file the project paperwork at resident services. Is there anything that I can help you with before I go?”

“I’ll be fine.” Alec repeated, a bit defensively. He was immediately embarrassed for it.

“Glad to hear it.” Magnus replied, not unaware of Alec’s reaction, but not taking it personally. “You’ll make sure to let me know if there’s anything you need?” He asked, genuine in his question.

Alec nodded softly. “Thanks.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be off then. But I’ll see you around?” He asked, hopeful.

“Ya.” Alec answered, smiling softly. “That sounds nice.”

“Tomorrow then.” Magnus said warmly. “Sleep well.”

Alec stood in the doorway of his tent, holding the flap open with his hoof, watching the golden eyed cat saunter away and finding himself already eager for the next day.


	2. A Taste of Spiral

Tomorrow brought another beautiful sunny summer day.

Out for an early morning stroll, Magnus was pleasantly surprised to spot Alec at the seaside, wandering the shore’s edge. 

Walking closer, Magnus watched as Alec knelt down on the beach. He carefully combed the sands, retrieving a shell and tucking it safely into his quiver before moving to the next section of shore. The deer was clearly very focused on his task.

“Well hello, Darling.” He greeted, startling the deer. “Doing some seashell hunting?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alec replied, recovering from the shock. “Just gathering some.”

“How fun!” Magnus responded gleefully. “I’m glad you’re already enjoying our little slice of paradise.” 

He walked closer to Alec, smiling happily at the handsome deer.

“I hope you don’t mind me interrupting you for a moment.” Magnus said, reaching into his pocket. “It’s very timely I crossed your path. I was just about enjoy a little snack. Care to join me?” He asked, holding up an orange. 

Alec titled his head, studying the fruit.

“It’s an orange, Darling.” Magnus explained, peeling the fruit. “Picked from our very own local trees.” He pulled out a section of fruit, offering it to Alec with a smile. “A little taste of Spiral to welcome you.”

Alec reach out, taking the fruit from Magnus’ paw. Magnus grinned, popping a piece of his own into his mouth, and watching as Alec gave it a cautious sniff before following Magnus’ example. 

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise as he continued to chew. “Wow!” Was all he said.

“Is that good?” Magnus asked, laughing.

Alec nodded. “It’s delicious. I just wasn’t expecting it. It’s really different than what we have where I grew up.” Alec commented.

“What fruit did you have?” Magnus asked, handing the deer another piece.

“Pears.” Alec responded, eating the offered fruit.

“Sounds yummy.” 

Alec nodded again, still chewing. “They are.” 

Magnus held up the rest of the orange, tilting his head towards a nearby palm tree. “Do you have time to finish this with me?”

“Sure.”

They sat together on the sands under the tree, watching the ocean waves as they ate their treat. They chatted a bit, first just about fruit. But then, with a bit of gentle prompting, Alec opened up a bit further. He told Magnus about his childhood city of Alicante, and of growing up there with his siblings. Magnus learned a bit about each one, enjoying the way Alec smiled so warmly as he spoke of them. It was clear the strong love Alec felt for his family. 

“Are they still in Alicante?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s express grew more serious. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Surprised by the abrupt change, Magnus didn’t have a chance to question it before the deer was standing. 

“I should probably get back to it.” Alec said. He looked back down at Magnus, his expression softening a bit again “Thanks again for the orange. For sharing it with me. It was nice.”

Magnus smiled. “Any time, Darling. Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

Alec nodded, raising an arm in wave quickly before heading off.

Magnus watched him go, thinking over Alec’s sudden shift. And then again of the warm smile on his face as he had spoken affectionately of his family. And Magnus decided that his deer was certainly an odd one, but that he was finding himself rather fond of him nonetheless.


	3. Welcome to Team Spiral

Magnus had still found himself a bit surprised when, come the next morning, he had once again seen Alec combing the shores. He had stopped for a moment, watching as the deer once again knelt to gather and stow away several more shells, just as focused as before.

He found himself rather puzzled at the sight. Of course, seashell collecting was an enjoyable and relaxing activity. But this was two days in a row now, and Alec looked as if he’d been at work for a while already. Magnus knew their island was still in its fledgling stages, but surely this couldn’t be the limits of the enjoyable pastimes available to its villagers.

Unfortunately, that day he was a bit too pressed for time to stop and inquire, so his questions had to remain curiosities for the time being. Instead, he headed off to work on his task list for the day, making a mental note to ask Alec about it later.

Spotting the deer later that evening as he rushed to his next appointment, Magnus was relieved to see Alec now at the shore’s edge holding a fishing rod.

Briefly, at least. Magnus was confused to notice him once again frowning in concentration, his brow furrowed as he studied the bobber. Just as before, Alec seemed completely focused on his task, a serious look on his face.  
  


Finding him again the next morning, once again glued to the same spot as he fished, Magnus became truly worried. He and his friends had been working hard to transform Spiral Island into a peaceful paradise for everyone who lived there. Alec was their first real resident, and yet he didn’t seem to be enjoying his time very much at all. Magnus was more than concerned.

He was still mulling things over as he arrived at Cranny Dumort, quietly greeting Raphael as he handed the tiger the parcel he’d come to deliver.

“What’s got _you_ frowning?” Raphael asked with a raised brow.

“You’re calling _me_ out on frowning? You’re the king of ever present frowns!” Magnus teased his cranky friend.

Raphael shifted his jaw, looking unimpressed and undeterred.

Magnus sighed. “I’m just a little worried I’m failing at my job as island founder.” He confided in his friend. “I’m supposed to oversee the transformation of the island. Ensure it becomes a place where everyone can enjoy their lives. But our newest resident doesn’t seem to be very happy here.” He explained sadly.

Raphael took a moment to consider his friend’s words. “You know, he’s been in here quite a few times since his arrival.”

“Oh?” Magnus replied, very interested in any insight the other could offer.

Raphael nodded. “He brought in stack after stack of shells to sell until he made enough to buy a fishing rod.” He explained. “Since then he’s gone through quite a few of them. Sold me an awful lot of fish.”

“Really…” Magnus said, pondering the information.

“Since it’s just me at the shop, I can only have it open part of the day. And anytime I’m open, he’s coming in regularly to sell all of his catches.” Raphael added. “As soon as I open up in the morning, he’s waiting outside with another load full. I think he’s saving up for something.” He offered.

Magnus stayed to help restock the shelves before Raphael closed up for the night, all the while contemplating what he had been told.

Afterwards, Magnus returned to the same area of shore he’d previously seen the new resident. He found Alec there, carefully packing away his catch, his quiver stuffed full.

“Evening, Darling.” He greeted, smiling warmly when Alec turned to him. “I’ve notice you’ve been working away for the past few days.”

“Uh, yeah. Just been doing some fishing.” Alec replied, slinging his quivery over his shoulder.

Magnus nodded, still smiling. “I heard you’ve had quite a few impressive hauls.”

Alec shifted from hoof to hoof and gave a little shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

Magnus pulled out his phone, gesturing it towards Alec. “Well, I thought maybe I could give you a little something to help.”

Following the cue, Alec pulled out his, watching Magnus curiously.

Magnus typed away on his phone for a minute, pulling up what he wanted and forwarding it over to Alec’s phone. He smiled again when he saw the deer’s phone light up.

“There you go. A few recipes for you. Now you’ll be able to make any tool that you need, including a new fishing rod.” He explained happily. “They’ll wear out fairly quickly, especially at the pace you work.” He teased. “But they’ll do you in a pinch. And will be much easier on your wallet.”

“Thank you.” Alec said quietly, staring at the information on his phone. He looked up, a vulnerable sincerity in his eyes. “I really appreciate this.”

“Of course, Darling! I’m so happy to be able to help. I should have thought to give them to you when you arrived.” He reassured. “I also sent you a few extra recipes for some furniture, just for fun.”

“I-Thank you, Magnus. This is a big help.” He replied.

Magnus tilted his head, a bit surprised by how affected Alec seemed to be. “Have you done any crafting before?”

Alec shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Well, let me help you get started! I have an extra diy table. We can go get it set up at your place and I can walk you through the basics! Give you a few pointers.” He suggested.

“Uh…” Alec seemed nervous, thinking over the offer. But then he nodded. “Sure. That would be helpful.”

They walked together, Magnus chatting idly to Alec about the basics of crafting. Magnus followed blindly behind Alec as he spoke, scrolling through his phone in search of any further recipes he could share.

“We’re uh, we’re here.” He heard the deer say quietly.

Looking up, he saw Alec had led him to the campsite where his tent was still standing.

“Oh!” Magnus exclaimed, once again surprised. “I didn’t realize you were still camping.”

Alec once again shifted nervously. “Yeah. Just for a bit longer.”

And then it clicked in Magnus’ mind. “That’s what you’ve been saving for! A plot of land for your house!” He shook his head, frustrated at himself for not having thought of it before now. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize you hadn’t filed for one yet. I’ve been so caught up with everything else, it completely slipped my mind that you hadn’t registered yet.”

Alec was looking away now, chewing his lip nervously as he desperately searched for something else to focus on.

“Oh Darling, you don’t have to wait until you have the bells. We can just get you registered for one right now! A little home of your own!” Magnus offered cheerfully.

Alec shook his head, looking at Magnus. “I need to save up for a big one.” He said adamantly.

Magnus frowned, confused at the conviction of Alec’s response. “What do you mean?”

“My siblings.” He said, firmly. “I need to get one with room for them, so they can move here.”

Magnus blinked, digesting what Alec had revealed. And then he smiled, warm and bright. “Alexander!” He sung. “Why didn’t you say so? That’s absolutely wonderful!”

“Because I don’t have enough bells yet for them to be able to come.” Alec answered. Magnus noticed how defensive his posture was, as if trying to protect himself by projecting a confident air. 

“Darling, I’d be happy to give you the funds! I ran a very successful club where I lived before coming to the island. I just got bored of city life and needed a change. I thought a peaceful little paradise island would be lovely. So voila Spiral Island!” He explained easily. 

“I’m not looking for handouts.” Alec replied firmly, his shoulders still tense.

“It’d hardly be a handout. It’d be a gift from a friend!” Magnus assured the deer.

Alec remained silent, looking away again. He continued to chew at his lip, still uncomfortable by the offer but conflicted by his desire to provide for his family.

Magnus smiled warmly. “How about this. A loan, then.” He suggested.

Alec’s eyes flicked back to him, waiting to hear more.

“I’ll put the money down so we can build the house for you and your siblings. In exchange, you work for me and help me improve the island.” He explained. “There’s a lot to be done around here, and my friends and I are already stretched pretty thin. He could use the extra paw.” He laughed. “Or hoof.”

Alec still didn’t say anything, still thinking over the offer, but his shoulders relaxed.

“This way, I get the help I so desperately need to achieve my goal of our perfect island, and you get to making your home even better for your family. Wins all around.”

And Alec smiled. “That sounds really great.”

“Do we have a deal then?” Magnus asked, offering out his paw.

Alec nodded, taking hold of it. “Definitely. Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus grinned eagerly, shaking Alec’s hoof enthusiastically. “Welcome to Team Spiral!”


	4. The Gardener on the Island

The next morning, Alec and Magnus met to pick out a plot for the Lightwood house. They spent the better part of the morning exploring the island, searching for the perfect spot: somewhere nice that would provide enough space for a larger home to comfortably house the whole Lightwood clan.

Once they had selected the ideal spot, Magnus had marked the plot and helped Alec to file all the necessary building plans. Alec had been delighted when Magnus explained they could build one with several additions to allow each of his siblings to have their own room. The cat had advised it would take several days to build everything properly, but Alec was just happy knowing that his family would have a proper home to come to and that they would be reunited again soon.

As promised, Alec began his work with Magnus on improving the island. He brought his most recent haul of fish to the museum, giving Ragnor a number of new specimens to put on display. The ram had seemed particularly pleased with a few he indicated were rather rare finds. Alec honestly wasn’t sure he knew the difference, but was glad to have been able to provide them for the collection.

Magnus had asked for his input on the best spot for a second bridge, and they had worked together to select it. He had even helped to pick out a couple good spots on which they would eventually build homes to have ready for any future residents.

Alec spent an entire afternoon one day weeding the island, riding it of much of its unsightly growth. In its place, he planted several varieties of flowers. He arranged them in a way that would be both visually appealing as well as encourage growth of new varieties of the flowers. He hoped that soon the island would be blanketed in a vast array of beautiful coloured blooms. 

Magnus had been more than pleased Alec was so eager to take on that particular area of tasks, explaining he found the whole process rather tedious. But Alec found he had a real knack for gardening and rather enjoyed the work. And Magnus certainly seemed to appreciate the results.

“These are stunning.” Magnus said, his golden eyes shining brightly as he admired Alec’s newest successful hybrid: a purple windflower.

“Thank you.” Alec answered, beaming with pride. “But I’m just trying to do my job.”

“You’re being modest. It’s incredible how much progress you’ve already made.” He smiled. “I’ve never seen flowers in such beautiful colours as these. Especially this shade of purple. It’s definitely my colour.” He grinned.

Alec smiled, fussing with the blooms. “Everything is your colour.” He stood, a carefully plucked bloom in hand, and walked close to Magnus. “May I?” He asked, holding up the flower.

When Magnus nodded, Alec reached out, tenderly affixing the bloom next to the cat’s ear.

“How do I look?” Magnus asked, when Alec stepped back.

“Beautiful.” Alec answered honestly.

Magnus smiled widely, his golden eyes shining. “Thank you, Alexander. I love it.”

They stood together for a moment, not saying anything, just enjoying the moment.

Magnus broke the silence. “Now if only would could make an orchard with as much variety.”

“Why don’t we plant one?” Alec suggested.

“I’d love to, Darling. But unfortunately we don’t have any fruit other than our native oranges.”

“Oh! I can fix that!” Alec said with a smile wide and full of teeth, his excitement evident. “I need to show you something.” He beckoned to Magnus.

He hurried to his tent, Magnus following along curiously. He rummaged inside for a moment before immerging with his prize in tow: a basket of pears.

“These are from Alicante. Isabelle sent some to me.” He explained with an eager grin.

Magnus gave an excited smile of his own. “This is perfect! Now we can finally start increasing the variety of fruit growing on the island.”

“Shall we go find a good spot to plant them?” Alec suggested, keen to get started.

“I’d absolutely love that.” Magnus agreed happily.


	5. Surprise Gifts

They continued their work for the next several days, improving the island and watching the trees in their new orchard grow and bear fruit; oranges and pears growing together.

Finally, an exceptionally great day arrived. Magnus enthusiastically searched for Alec, eager to share important news with him.

After a bit of hunting, he found the deer tending to a plot of lilies. Alec smiled brightly at him as he approached.

“Magnus!” He greeted. “Perfect timing. Come and see.” He beckoned.

Curious, Magnus moved in closer, peering down at the flowers. Nestled within the lilies was a grouping of beautiful orange blooms.

“Tiger lilies.” Alec said, grinning. “I bred them especially for you. They’re your favourite, right?”

Magnus nodded. He ran a gentle hand across the petals. “They’re beautiful, Alexander.” He looked at Alec, smiling at him and hoping he was projecting the sincere gratitude he felt for the deer’s actions.

Alec was beaming with pride, happy with his successful hybrid gift.

“I have a surprise for you, too.” Magnus said.

Alec looked up at him, tilting his head in question. Magnus was aware Alec had been working so hard on the island improvements that he had been too distracted to realize how many days had passed.

“Your house is completed.” He announced, smiling wide.

Alec just blinked, momentarily stunned. And then he broke into his own big, eager smile. He burst to his feet, full of happiness. “It’s all ready?”

Magnus nodded. “I hope your siblings have their bags packed already. They can come move in.”

Alec smiled impossibly wider, elation radiating off of him. He launched himself forward, hugging Magnus tightly. Magnus hugged right back, happy his deer was so excited.

Alec stood back, his mind racing with thoughts. “I-I have to go send them an express letter. Let them know!”

Magnus smiled. “You get to it, Darling. I’ll meet you at your house later. Maybe I can help you to start decorating?” He asked hopefully.

Alec nodded happily. “I’d love that.”

Magnus smiled, pleased with the deer’s answer.

And then Alec leaned in, placing a quick peck on Magnus’ cheek before running off towards the airport to send his letter.

Magnus held a paw to his cheek, feeling the warmth there.

As promised, they met up later that night at the Lightwood house. Magnus brought with him a selection of wallpapers and flooring, and they began to ready the various rooms. They crafted and set up all of the beds and some pieces of basic furniture. Magnus provide a few extra pieces, to help add a homey touch and ensure the siblings felt welcome in their new home, but still leaving them with plenty of space to set up their own belongings as they desired.

As a final addition, Alec placed a pot of his hybrid flowers in each of his sibling’s rooms.

“It’s perfect, Darling.” Magnus said proudly. “Well done.”

They stood together, admiring their hard work.

“Magnus.” Alec said quietly, breaking the silence.

Magnus noticed that the deer seemed nervous suddenly. This was a surprise as he had been so full of happiness all evening as they’d worked.

“I was wondering.” He started, cautious but determined. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together. And I know part of that is because we’ve been working on the island improvements, of course.” He let out a little puff of air, as if to relieve himself of some nervous tension “But, it’s been really nice.”

Magnus started to smile, catching on to where Alec was headed. Or at least hoping he knew what the deer was about to say.

“I just wondering if you felt the way I did.” He continued. “Because, when my siblings come tomorrow I’d….I’d really like to introduce you to them.” He looked directly into Magnus’ eyes. “As my boyfriend.”

Magnus smiled even brighter, so happy to hear those words. He moved closer to Alec, reaching out to take hold of his hooves. “I’d very much like that, my darling.”

Alec sighed in relief, smiling himself now, full of happiness all over again.

And it was Magnus this time who leaned in for a kiss.


	6. Reunion

Alec and Magnus stood together outside of the airport, waiting at the end of the dock. Alec shifted back and forth impatiently, clearly eager to finally be reunited with his family.

They heard the plane first, then saw it fly overhead, curving around as it landed on the water before pulling into the airport.

Magnus smiled, watching the giant grin that formed on the deer’s face. He was certain Alec would be embarrassed by his own reaction if anyone else had been there to see it. But he shouldn’t be. Alec had missed his family desperately, and was about to see them again after so long. Magnus was happy to see him so excited.

A beautiful doe was the first to depart the airport, her thick lashes standing out as she looked at her new surroundings. A young buck with budding antlers followed her out, and a golden falcon followed closely behind.

Unable to wait a moment longer, Alec rushed up the dock to meet them, his hooves clopping loudly against the wood as he ran.

His siblings saw him coming, smiling happily as the rushed to meet him in a group hug.

Magnus remained at the end of the dock, wanting to give the family the chance to have a proper reunion. It warmed his heart to see his deer clearly so happy.

“It’s so great to see you again, Big Brother.” Izzy sung, hugging her brother tightly

Alec nodded, hugging back just as tight. “I missed you all so much.”

“Even me?” Jace smirked.

“Even you.” Alec laughed, pulling his brother back into another hug.

The group laughed, exchanging a few more affectionate squeezes.

“Oh!” Alec called out, breaking from his reunion revere. He pulled back. “I want you all to meet someone.”

He walked the clan down the dock to where Magnus was waiting. As their eyes met, Magnus saw Alec smile.

“Everyone?” He said, turning back to his siblings. “This is Magnus. The founder of Spiral Island.” He looked back at Magnus, still smiling happily. “And my boyfriend.”

Izzy made a number of excited noises. “Alec!” She cried, launching herself forward and hugging Alec around his neck.

Alec laughed, catching her and returning the embrace, embarrassed but happy.

“Welcome to the family.” Jace said, grinning at Magnus.

“Thank you.” Magnus replied happily. “I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you all. I feel like I already know you wonderful animals. The lovely Isabelle, the charming Max and the charismatic Jace.” He said, looking at each sibling in turn. “It’s so nice to finally meet you in the fur. I hope you’ll feel welcome and happy here on Spiral Island. This is your home now, too. So please let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“Thank you.” Izzy replied, disentangling herself from her brother’s neck. Max nodded quietly next to her. “I’m sure it’s going to be amazing.”

Magnus proceeded to lead the group on the basic island tour, happily chatting along with everyone. Once he had shown them all of the important spots, they made their way to the Lightwood house.

“Well, it’s been lovely, but I shall leave you to some much needed catching up.” Magnus said happily. “But, before you all go inside and make yourself at home, I’ve got a little surprise for everyone.

The group look at him with interest, including Alec who was unaware of the news Magnus had been waiting to reveal.

“Thanks to all your brother’s wonderful help, we’ve been able to improve Spiral Island enough that we are now able to hold events!” He announced with glee. “So, to celebrate the arrival of our new residents, we’re going to be holding a concert next weekend!”

Max looked especially eager at the news, bouncing eagerly in place. “Sounds awesome.”

“I was able to get in touch with a musician who agreed to come and perform for us.” Magnus explained. “And even better, he said he and his friend have been looking for a new place to live. He’d heard such great thing about our little island, so they’re going to consider moving to Spiral while they’re here for the performance.

Izzy smiled happily. “Great job, Big Bro.”

“Way to go, Alec.” Jace said, punching his brother playfully in the arm.

Alec chuckled. “Okay, okay. Inside everyone. Go get unpack. I’ll be there in a moment.” He directed.

The Lightwood clan laughed, but followed his instructions, heading into their new home.

Alec looked at Magnus. “That’s great news.” He said, smiling. “Spiral is really growing into the paradise that you wanted.”

“It is.” Magnus replied, smiling happily at his deer. “Thanks to you, Darling.”

“Not true.” Alec disagreed. “You and your friends were hard at work long before I came to the island.”

Magnus nodded. “That’s true, and they all have done a lot for Spiral. But so have you. And I just want to make sure how much I appreciate all you do.”

“You’re welcome.” Alec laughed self-consciously. He reached out, taking hold of Magnus’ paw. “But really, I need to thank you. For all that you’ve done for me and my family. And for Spiral Island itself, honestly. Coming here is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Alec confessed. “Because it brought me to you.”

Magnus smiled, warmed by his deer’s sincere words. “I agree, Darling. My life has been so much better since you came to the island. And not just for what you’ve done to help Spiral. But for all the happiness you’ve brought into my life.”

They stood together for another moment, paw in hoof, squeezing tightly, just content to be together.

Magnus caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked toward the house just in time to see several heads crammed together in one of the windows duck out of sight.

He laughed, which drew Alec’s attention to his line of sight. A few golden feathers were still visible through the glass.

Alec let out a little sigh. “I guess I should go inside. They aren’t going to stop. Sorry.” 

Magnus laughed again. “Don’t be sorry, Alexander. They’re just excited for you. And they’ve waited long enough to be able to spend time with their brother.” He gave Alec’s hoof a final squeeze, before letting go. “Go spend time with your family. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Alec promised.


	7. Home

Island life continued peacefully, the Lightwood clan quickly blending in well and happily helping with tasks themselves. Jace was content spending his time searching the island and hunting down rare specimen’s to expand the museum’s collection. Max quickly warmed his way into Raphael’s heart and began helping him at the shop regularly. With the additional help, they were soon able to upgrade the store and Raphael invited the island to the grand opening of Emporium DuMort. And with Isabelle’s help, she and Magnus were able to open up a clothing store next door. Enjoying his role as island gardening expert, Alec showed his support by planting a display of white and gold hyacinths between the two shops.

Before they knew it, a week had already passed and it was finally the day of the concert.

As per his role, Magnus was waiting at the airport to greet their new arrivals. Alec stood with him. They had been working together earlier, ensuring the campsite was set up and ready for their guests, so Alec had decided to join the cat when he went to the airport.

He knew Magnus was a bit nervous for the arrivals. Spiral Island had made a lot of positive steps forward. As such, Magnus was all the more determined to ensure their progress continued and that their visitors had a positive experience, in hopes that they’d decided to make the island their permanent home. Alec wanted to support his boyfriend in his task, and hopefully help alleviate some of his stress.

They watched the seaplane fly overhead and pull into the airport.

“Is that them?” Alec suddenly heard from behind him.

Alec jumped, surprised to find Jace leaning over his shoulder. “Jace! What are you doing here?!” he demanded.

“We wanted to see the new guests!” Izzy answered, appearing on Alec’s other side.

“Izzy…” Alec groaned, hoof to forehad. He let out a sigh. “Okay, you can stay. Just make sure to behave yourself, okay? We’re trying to leave a _good_ impression.

“You wound me, Brother.” Izzy teased playfully.

Before Alec could reply, a monkey stepped out of the airport, a wide grin on his face and a guitar case strapped to his back.

“Oooh, he’s cute.” Izzy hummed.

A moment later, a squirrel with fiery coloured fur followed behind, her long tail swishing in the wind.

“Whoa.” Jace murmured.

Alec looked back at Jace, surprised by his brother’s earnest reaction.

But the falcon’s gazed was locked forward. “She’s beautiful.”

Magnus approached the new arrivals, greeting them with a smile. “Hello! You must be Simon and Clary. I’m Magnus. Welcome to Spiral Island.”

“Hi! It’s nice to be here. Great looking place you’ve got.” Simon replied with an easy smile.

And then Izzy stepped forward offering her hoof to Simon. “I’m Isabelle.”

Any focus the monkey previously had seemed to evaporate. He took her hoof, shaking it. “Lewis.” He said, instantly smitten. Then he shook his head. “Simon. Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?”

Izzy giggled, clearly enjoying herself.

Apparently not to be left behind, Alec notice Jace had made his way down the dock and up to Clary. “Hey there. Welcome to Spiral.” He greet cooly.

“Hi.” Clary replied, grinning.

Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings’ behaviour.

“Oh, don’t be so hard on them.” Magnus soothed, having made his way back over. “Young love.” He reached out and took Alec’s hoof in his paw, giving it a squeeze. “We know all about that.” He smiled.

Alec chuckled, returning the golden eyed cat’s smile. “True.”

“Plus, I have a feeling they’ve just helped the new duo decide to stay here permanently.”

Alec looked back to the dock, and the way to two pairs were clearly sharing flirtatious looks. And he laughed. “I think you’re right.”

Later that night, they set up the plaza for the concert. It wasn’t long before the seats were filled.

Alec looked at the group gathered there. Clary and Jace sat together, his wing already around her as she leaned against him. Izzy sat close to Simon and he looked her way often as he played. Alec watched as Max happily bouncing along to the music, clearly enjoying himself. Cat waved her many arms cheerfully and Ragnor joined her in his own form of dance. Even Raphael seemed unable to resist, tapping his foot with the beat of the song.

Alec reached out, taking hold of Magnus’s paw. Magnus turned to look at him, his golden eyes sparkling brightly even in the dark of the night. And Alec was filled with such happiness.

His family was here, safe and sound in their new home. They had made friends, and even found love.

And so had Alec. With the most wonderful cat in the entire world.

Their lives were filled with such happiness. And Alec was certain there was so much more happiness yet to come. But most of all, looking into those beautiful golden eyes, Alec knew that this was definitely home.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a safe place to converse about your love of all things Shadowhunters?  
> Feel free to pull up a stool at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord server!


End file.
